Memory
by SilverMidnight52
Summary: Travel through Deeks past and meet up with the person he loved. Slash. Child Abuse. Sexual Content.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing. Slash. Sexual content. Cussing. Abuse content. Review. Enjoy!

* * *

"Marty," Theo said laughing softly, "You and Ray are seriously insane."

Laughing happily at the younger man's words I leaned across the park table and threaded my hands through his short black hair. A soft, shy, dimple filled smile came to his lips as he let me tug him closer until I could press my lips against his.

The kiss was just as innocent as ever, but I could feel a warmth spread over me. It was like this every time we kissed. Hell, whenever we were touching I felt so warm and at peace.

"You love me," I said pulling back.

"I do," Theo said nodding, "I love you so much."

Theo moved back so he was sitting on his bench, but his pale fingers entangled with mine. I stared into his electric blue eyes for a moment causing a blush to appear on his cheeks.

That was one thing I loved about Theo. It was so easy to make him blush and I loved seeing that splash of red on his pale skin. You'd never believe that he had been surfing for nine years, since he was six, if you looked at the tone of his skin.

"Hey," Ray said loudly, "What about me?"

"I love you too," Theo said softly.

Ray placed a kiss to Theo's cheek causing the younger man to blush even harder. Both of us laughed at that, but Ray's smile was quickly replaced by a look of pure anger at something behind me.

Turning around I felt my stomach drop when I saw Theo's father. Theo quickly pulled away from me and tried to stand up only to trip over the bench and fall to the ground.

"What have I told you, Theodore?" Mr. Watson growled out.

Theo quickly jumped to his feet as his father got to the table. Anger started to bubble angrily inside of me as I watched my boyfriend basically tremble in fear of his father.

There was nothing I could do though. His father was an extremely wealthy man who had so many police members in his pocket that we'd end up in more trouble if we tried to tell anyone.

Running away wasn't an option either. Not for lack of trying. Every time we tried though he found us. And he punished Theo for that. I still shuddered at how broken the younger man looked after the punishment.

Everything in me way telling me to just grab Theo and run. Before I could even move though he shot me a look begging me to just let things happen. Not for his sake, but for mine.

He knew the dreams I had for my future and he knew that one call from his father would destroy that. So I watched as Mr. Watson roughly backhanded his son causing him to stumble into a tree.

"I told you what would happen if I caught you with these people again, Faggot," Mr. Watson said gripping Theo's arm and pulling him away form us.

"Dad," Theo said fearfully, "Please don't."

"Say goodbye boys. Theodore here is going to go visit some people. Next time you see him he'll be fixed. What am I saying? You'll never see him again."

"No. Marty. Dad, please, don't. Marty…"


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing. Slash. Sexual content. Cussing. Abuse content. Memories in _italic_. Review. Enjoy!

* * *

"Morning Deeks," Callen said when I walked into the bullpen.

Instead of saying anything I simply tipped my head in his direction as I made my way to my desk. Honestly, today I didn't want to talk. I didn't even want to be at work, but we had just gotten a case and I wasn't going to let today stop me from doing my job.

Who was I trying to kid? I was only going to have one thing on my mind today. There was no way I could even begin to focus on the case. This is why I always took today off.

Changing direction I quickly made my way to Hetty's desk and saw her sipping from a cup of tea. She had that ever present calm look on her face which, thankfully, always calmed me.

"Hetty," I said walking up to her, "I don't think I should be doing a lot today. I mean, out in the field. I shouldn't be working out in the field."

"Why not, Mr. Deeks?" Hetty asked curiously.

I opened my mouth to explain when I realized I hadn't actually talked about him since his father sent him away. Not even with Ray. Someone who had not only known everything already, but was there when it happened.

My heart broke that day and anytime I even thought about him a sharp pain hit me. Today was the worst though. Today was the day his father took him away and I still had no idea where he was.

I had looked. I spent years looking for the man, but it was like he just disappeared. Something, I'm sure, his father had done. Anything to make sure I could never even see him again.

"Mr. Deeks," Hetty said leaning forward.

"Sorry," I said clearing my throat, "Look, Hetty, it's just really not a good idea to have me out in the field. I'm more likely then not going to be spacing out like I just did all day long. I should have stayed home. I know. I just thought, maybe, I could work through it, but I can't. Please, just don't put me in the field. I really don't think it will end well."

Hetty stared at me for a moment before nodding her head. I smiled slightly at her and turned back to the bullpen. Truthfully, I was just glad that she didn't force me to talk about it.

There were just some things that went without saying and luckily Hetty was the type of person that knew that. Not that I expected her to drop it completely, but, for now, everything was okay.

"Miss Blye," Hetty said walking in behind me, "You, Mr. Callen, and Mr. Hanna, have a new crime scene to get to."

"What about Deeks?" Kensi asked worry in her voice.

"He has some things to do here."

Without another word Hetty went back to her desk leaving us alone. The three gathered their stuff and made their way out of the bullpen though when Sam passed me I could hear him jokingly say 'teachers pet'.

A slight smile came to my lips at that. I remembered saying that all the time to him. It was true though. He kept his head down most of the time, but all the teachers knew him by name and knew he'd do whatever they asked when they asked.

_"Theo," I said smirking, "What are you doing?"_

_"Moving books for my science teacher," Theo said confused before his eyes widened, "Oh no, I promised I'd meet up with you and Ray and we'd get lunch. I'm sorry, Marty, I completely spaced. I just…"_

_Before Theo could get any further into his explanation I leaned forward and kissed him gently. As I pulled back a blush was on his cheeks, but he was smiling softly now._

_We had only been dating for a few weeks now, almost a full month, but Theo was just as shy as when we first met. I couldn't help but love that. That and the innocence that just seemed to radiate off him._

_"I sent Ray to get us some pizza," I said taking the books from his hands, "I told him to get a supreme, but the three of us are going to share it. But if you kiss me again I'll give you my extra piece."_

_The smile got a little larger as Theo leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine. Smirking slightly I put the books down and threaded a hand through his amazingly soft hair._

_Without thinking my nails started to gently scratch at his scalp causing him to let out this delicious groan. Stilling my fingers I broke the kiss and stared at him. I had heard a few different noises from the younger man, but never had I heard that._

_Staring down at him I started to move my fingers once more. Another groan fell from his lips, but this time I watched as his eyes flickered closed while his hips ever so slightly moved forward._

_"Marty," Theo said panting softly, "I need…Mrs. Collins wants…Books."_

_"Shh," I said kissing him once more._

Feeling something hit my head I spun around quickly I saw Eric staring at me from the top of the stairs. He looked a little worried, but instead of saying anything he motioned for me to come with him.

I let a sigh fall from my lips when I realized I had spaced out again. I didn't want to think about him. No, that was the last thing I wanted right now, but I just couldn't stop it. Even after all these years he's still the only person to hold my heart.

"Hetty said she wanted you to stay up here incase the team needed anything," Eric said when I finally walked into Ops.

I knew that was a complete lie, but it made me feel better. This was her way of showing that she cared. Now I just had to steel my nerves so I could find the woman and tell her what was going on.

He always did say I wasn't all that good with my words, at least I was never good with them around him. Luckily he was usually saying that while laughing instead of storming off like most people would have done.

_"Did you just say I'm a girl?" Theo said trying not to smile while Ray was laughing to my right._

_"What?" I asked my eyes wide, "No, I just said your lips remind me of a girls. Not in a bad way. I mean, I really like it. The lips thing. Not the girl thing. I kind of wish you were a girl right now though. I can talk to girls. Got a girl to ditch school and make out with me within ten minutes once."_

_"You did what?"_

"Hey," I said feeling something hit my head once more.

"She also said to keep you focused," Nell said the apology in her voice.

I once again found myself smiling. Hetty was good. I was glad that she had told them that. I really didn't want to find myself drowning in my thoughts. Which was going to happen sooner or later either way.

Now, I could just focus on the case before me and make sure my team got everything they needed. Of course, they needed me there with them and I wasn't, but it was safer that way.

If at any point in time there was a fight of any sort I really doubted that I was going to be able to focus on it. No, my team needed to be safe and it wouldn't be safe with me there.

Given being around me wasn't always safe no matter what. Even when I was younger. We had been dating for almost three months when I started thinking he would be safer if we never got together.

_"What is your problem, Marty?" Ray asked ramming me into the lockers, "You broke up with Theo? Have you gone completely insane or are you just that much of a jackass?"_

_"Ray…" I tried to explain._

_"Don't even try, Man. This isn't about protecting Theo. You're just scared. Guess what? You're the one that's hurt him the most. So figure out what you want and quit messing with his heart."_

_Before I could say anything Ray turned around and walked away. I knew that over the past few months Ray and Theo had gotten closer, but until now I didn't know just how close._

_It was hard to get into Ray's heart, but Theo had done that just like he got into mine. The only difference was I thought of him as a lover while Ray thought of him as a little brother._

_Sighing I ran a hand through my hair and turned to the door. It was fifth period and that meant that Theo was in P.E. If I was right he was probably still getting dressed in the locker room._

"Deeks," Eric and Nell yelled at the same time drawing me out of my thoughts once again.

Nodding my head in thanks I tried my best to keep my focus on the case file that was now in front of me. Which, of course, lasted maybe five minutes, but that was longer then before.

Anytime when he wasn't on my mind would be thankful. I guess keeping my head on straight today was out of the question. What else was I supposed to do? I couldn't let him continue to haunt me.

There was nothing else I could do though. No matter what, no matter how much I tried, there was nothing I could do to keep him off my mind. And, sometimes, I was glad when I thought about him.

As the three of us worked in relative quiet I started to look around Ops. This place was filled to the brim with something electronic and few people knew that I was connected to NCIS at all.

"Eric, Nell," I said calling their attention, "I need a favor."


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing. Slash. Sexual content. Cussing. Abuse content. **SIMPLY SMUT! CAN BE SKIPPED IF WISHED! THREESOME!** Review. Enjoy!

* * *

"Marty," Theo said slowly, "Why is Ray here?"

"Theo," I said taking his hand, "Meet your birthday present. For today, just today."

Theo gave me a surprised look when I said that. It was his sixteenth birthday and, after a seriously long talk, Ray was dressed in a nice suit ready to do whatever we asked of him. And all three of us knew what we'd be asking.

"Come on," Ray said holding up a hotel key card.

My boyfriends eyes widened slightly but let me pull him down the street. The hotel was two streets down so we weren't going to drive. Mostly I just wanted to make sure Theo was alright with this.

It wasn't something he and I had discussed before, but after hearing Theo moaning not only my name in his sleep but Ray's I couldn't stop thinking about it. Surprisingly enough it wasn't all that hard to convince Ray, though it did take awhile.

"Here we are," Ray said opening the hotel door.

After the door was closed behind us I watched as Theo was just stood there staring at the ground. Sharing a look with Ray over the younger mans shoulder I nodded my head slightly.

Ray took a step forward until he was toe to toe with Theo. I watched as my boyfriends body tensed the closer Ray got, but he didn't make any indications of moving at all.

Slowly Ray pressed his lips to Theo's. When Theo didn't do anything Ray pulled back and sighed. Moving so I was pressed against Theo's back before nodding to Ray again.

"It's okay, Theo," I whispered in his ear, "I know you want this. I know you've dreamed about this. Do it. Kiss him."

Theo whimpered slightly at my voice, but did what I said. The kiss was shy and not just on Theo's side. As I watched the kiss I realized that while he had agreed to this Ray had never even thought about this before.

"Wait," I said causing them to pull away, "Ray, he's not going to break. Anyways, he likes a dominating kiss. Like this."

I knew both of them were expecting me to show him by kissing Theo, but I threaded a hand in Ray's hair and pulled him against the younger man effectively pinning him between us.

A soft gasp fell from Theo's lips as I thrust my tongue into Ray's mouth. So this was the part that Theo had been dreaming of. Not him and Ray, but me and Ray. That was easy enough.

"Damn Marty," Ray said panting, "Where did you…"

Before Ray could finish his sentence Theo had drug him into a kiss of his own. Though the kiss was just as firm as mine I saw Theo dragging Ray's tongue into his own mouth.

Smirking I attached my lips to my boyfriends neck and sucked in that one place that I knew drove him insane. As usual Theo's hips moved forward as a moan fell from his lips.

"In your dream," I muttered against his skin, "Was it like this? Were you pinned between us? Completely at our mercy?"

Theo broke the kiss his head falling against my shoulder completely exposed to Ray and I. My best friend smirked to me and trailed his tongue across the neck until it touched my lips.

Pulling back I let Ray pull me into a kiss. His kisses were so much different then Theo's. Ray wanted a war while Theo truly did love being dominated. I liked them both and now I was getting the best of both worlds.

"Marty," Theo said letting me hear the want in his voice.

Smirking slightly I pulled back and spun the younger man around. My eyes trailed over his body a wide smile coming to my lips when I saw just how turned on he was already.

I completely forgot Ray was there as I pulled Theo's shirt off and pushed him into a wall. Pressing myself tightly to him I kissed him roughly moving my knee just right between his legs so he could ride it.

Theo broke the kiss to pull off my shirt. I went to kiss him again, but he pulled back his eyes attached to something behind us. Turning my head slightly I saw Ray staring at us with obvious arousal.

An idea came to my mind when I saw him just a step away from the bed. This might be for Theo, but that didn't mean I couldn't have my fun. Turning back to Theo I saw his eyes were now on me.

"Go to him," I said so softly only he could hear me, "Push him on the bed and climb on top of him. Then I want you to move these hips as fast as you can against his. Got it?"

Theo nodded his head once as I pulled back from him. I watched as he walked slowly to Ray. Bringing his lower lip between his teeth he pushed him backwards and straddled his waist.

I watched as he humped Ray like his life depended on it. I loved when he got like this. So wanting and desperate. I knew that I could do or say anything to the man and he'd do it as long as he got his release.

Feeling myself straining to get out of my pants I quickly stripped myself completely and moved to the other side of the bed. Almost instantly Theo's eyes were on me.

"Come on, Theo," I said knowing what he wanted, "Do it."

Theo climbed off of Ray and moved so his mouth was over me. As his warm mouth slowly incased me I let out a soft groan. He had such a talented mouth and I loved it.

"Strip," I said threading a hand through his hair.

Soon both Theo and Ray were naked as well. I told Ray to get behind Theo, but he looked a little wary at that. Smiling understandingly to him I pulled Theo back and moved so Ray could take my place.

Once Theo's mouth was around Ray I pushed a finger into him. A wicked smirk came to my lips when I realized that he was already stretched. Pulling back I quickly pulled my finger out and thrust myself into him. The three of us moved roughly in sync until we were all spent.

"Happy Birthday, Theo," I said as I pulled out to the now sleeping form.


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing. Slash. Sexual content. Cussing. Abuse content. Review. Enjoy!

* * *

"Mr. Deeks," Hetty said walking into the gym, "I heard what you've asked Mr. Beale and Miss Jones to do."

Turning to the woman I wondered exactly what she was going to say. If it was anyone else I would have thought they told them not to do what I asked, but this was Hetty. She had a whole set of rules.

He liked rules. I could remember one of the few fights he and I got into. He might not be a completely straight arrow when it came to following the rules, but he did try to follow them whenever he could. While I didn't.

"I'm not doing it, Marty," Theo said shaking his head, "There's no way."

"Theo," I said resting my hands on his hips, "It's not like we're doing anything illegal. We're just going to…"

Theo pulled away from me roughly and crossed his arms. It wasn't very easy to get Theo upset, but when you did it was best for you to just run. Unless you were dating him, then running would get you in even deeper.

I watched as his blue eyes grew darker as he glared. I really hated whenever I was on that side of the glare. Oddly, I think I was actually the only person that saw this side of Theo.

_"I'm not doing it, Marty," Theo said before turning to walk away._

_Sighing to myself I shook my head knowing I'd messed up. I quickly ran after him before he got too far away and wrapped my arms around his waist tugged him back against me._

_"Hear me out, Theo," I said placing kisses to his neck, "Okay, I promise you right now that nothing will happen to you. I'll make sure of that, but this is for Ray. You know how he is. Please, help me do this for Ray."_

_Theo rolled his eyes before resting his head on my shoulder and turning to look at me. The glare was still there, but I could see that he had given up the fight and would do what I asked._

"Mr. Deeks," Hetty said making me jump.

"Sorry," I said shaking my head, "What did you tell them?"

"What should I have said?"

Sighing I shrugged my shoulders before sitting on the mats I had laid out. After half an hour of getting nothing accomplished in Ops, other then distracting Nell and Eric from their jobs, I decided to go to the gym and try to work off some of my energy.

That was ten minutes ago. Now I was just setting everything up so I could do a work out. A really long and exhausting work out that would make me stumble around and maybe pass out within an hour of finishing it.

"Theodore Watson," Hetty said walking closer to me, "Born in Newcastle, Australia on July 10, 1981. Age 32. He started to go to your school when he was fourteen and left when he was sixteen."

"Do you know what happened to him?" I asked hopefully.

"I do."

I waited for Hetty to say something when I realized that she wasn't going to talk until I did. Part of me hated that she was being guarded about this. Never before had anything about this man been guarded.

Not even when I found about what his father did to him. The second I asked he broke and told me everything that had been happening and why it was impossible for him to get any help.

_"Hush," I said rocking the younger man in my arms._

_Theo held onto me tightly like he was afraid the moment he let me go I'd leave. With what I just found out I wasn't surprised by his actions, but I wasn't going to leave him for as long as he wanted me to._

_I knew there was a reason I hated people that were 'high powered'. They thought they could just walk all over everyone else. They thought that they could hurt their families and no one would care._

_Every part of me was telling me to go to the police and tell them what was going on, but Theo had already tried that. His father, everyone thought that he was such a good guy. And if they didn't…Well, they liked the money too much._

_"I'll protect you, Theo," I said brushing his hair from his face, "I'll keep you safe."_

_"N-No," Theo said shaking his head, "Please, just…Don't leave?"_

_Tilting Theo's head up I waited until his eyes met mine before pressing a soft kiss on his lips. He didn't want me to do anything, but we both knew that I was going to. I just needed a little time to figure things out._

"Mr. Deeks," Hetty said standing in front of me.

"He and I dated," I said softly, "For two years. He's the only man, person, that I've ever loved. Hetty, his father didn't like that he was gay. He took him to get 'fixed'. I've been looking for him ever since, but Mr. Watson had a lot of people in his pocket. Every lead I got on him went cold almost as quickly. I never could bring myself not to look for him. I mean, he was my first love and we never even got to have a real good-bye."

Hetty stared at me for a moment sadness in her eyes. Her hand rested on my shoulder letting me know that she was supporting me. In that moment I knew that she was on my side.

Standing up slowly I let her lead me back into her office. Soon a hot cup of tea was placed in my hands and a file was in front of me. Nell and Eric really did work quickly.

"Theodore," Hetty started to say.

"Just Theo," I said taking a sip of tea, "His father was the only one that called him Theodore."

"Theo. He never left the city, but he was put in a psychiatric ward by his father. He stayed there until he was eighteen and able to sign himself out. He got a doctorate in psychology a few years back."

I blinked in surprise when I heard that. When we were dating Theo never expressed any interest in psychology. Then again a lot had happened to him since he was sixteen.

A lot of things have changed since we were together. Maybe he doesn't want to be together anymore at all. All these years I'd been trying to find him and it was possible we'd never get together again.

"Mr. Deeks," Hetty said handing me a piece of paper, "Go get your boy."


	5. Chapter 5

I own nothing. Slash. Sexual content. Cussing. Abuse content. Review. Enjoy!

* * *

"Hey Marty," Ray said running up next to me, "What are you doing?"

Sighing I put the book down and started at my best friend. Theo was out of town for the week visiting his grandparents. Something he looked forward to every year. Sadly, that meant he and I didn't spend Christmas together.

I had spent weeks finding the right present for the man. Seriously, you try to find a present for Theo. He was the hardest person I'd ever had to shop for. It was easier to shop for Ray.

"I'm know you're sad, man," Ray said softly, "But you'll just give him your present when he get's back."

"No, actually I can't," I said shaking my head.

"What? Why not?"

"You know how Theo loves going to the zoo?"

"Yeah?"

"I convinced the owner to let me and Theo in on Sunday when no one was there. Well, except for one of the trainers. She was going to let us help her take care of the animals for the day."

Ray stared at me for a moment before sighing. He knew that I had actually put some thought to it. Which was saying something. I never really put a lot of thought into anything.

Feeling a hand clap my shoulder I turned to Ray and saw that he looked just as sad as I felt for a moment. I knew that he hated that Theo was gone as well, but I don't know if he really understood it yet.

Theo was Ray's little brother in a lot of ways, but Ray was really only used to having me around. I was happy that they were friends though. Ray deserved someone like Theo in his life.

"I guess I should give you my Christmas present early," Ray said shrugging.

"What?" I asked confused, "What present?"

"The one behind you."

Turning around I saw Theo sitting on the library table with a wide smile on his lips. He had a big purple bow on his head while there was a present spinning slowly in his hands.

Without thinking I moved quickly to the younger man until I was standing in front of him. Theo's smiled transformed into a smirk as I leaned forward pressing my lips against his.

The present dropped to the floor as Theo's fingers threaded through my hair keeping my lips attached to his. We hadn't seen each other in almost two days, but that was too much.

"Marty," Theo said pulling back, "That later. Presents now."

"I thought you were my present," I asked softly, "And I really want to open you up right now."

"From Ray. I'm your present from Ray. That present on the floor. That present is from me."

"What is it?"

"A drawing I did of you. From last weekend. Don't let anyone see it."


	6. Chapter 6

I own nothing. Slash. Sexual content. Cussing. Abuse content. Review. Enjoy!

* * *

"Come on, Deeks," Kensi said into the cell phone, "What does Hetty have you doing?"

"Nothing," I said driving onto Theo's street, "Hey, I have to go. I'll talk to you later."

Before Kensi could say anything I pressed a button on the cars console and hung up the phone. I needed to keep my head on straight for this and talking to the woman I flirted with everyday wasn't going to do that.

Not that I liked Kensi liked that. Well, I liked her like that, but I wasn't in love with her. At least not in the same way. Not that we actually could do anything like that since we were partners.

No, right now I needed to focus on Theo. I didn't know what I was expecting from him, but right now I needed to see the man for myself. I needed to see that he was alright. That he was alive.

I slowly pulled the car Hetty let me burrow in front of the address I had been given and shut the engine off. There was his house. Beyond that fence was a man that I was still in love with.

He lived in a nice house. Very Victorian. It was exactly what I had envisioned Theo to be owning one day. Of course, when I dreamt of that he and I were living in it together.

No one actually knew about those dreams. I hadn't wanted to tell Theo about them in case that wasn't what he wanted too. Now, I was kind of glad I hadn't. It would have hurt more when he was taken away.

I climbed out of the car a moment later wondering if this was actually a good idea. I was never a nervous person before. Why was it when it came to Theo the rules had always gotten thrown out the window and burned?

"Hi," a voice said startling me out of my thoughts.

Spinning around I looked down only to come face to face with a little girl maybe eight years old and her puppy. She had curly brown hair that had a green bow in it that matched the dress she was wearing.

The puppy was still at the age that it was tripping over itself. At least, tripping over his ears that were already long enough to hit the ground. I had to admit that was adorable.

"Hello," I said hoping she couldn't hear the emotion in my voice.

"Why are you outside my house?" she asked cocking her head to the side her green eyes filled with confusion.

"Your…Your house?"

The little girl opened her mouth to say something else when suddenly a wide, happy smile came to her lips. She screamed 'Daddy' loudly and ran to someone behind me.

I felt my heart drop to my stomach as I turned around. There he was. Theo was holding the little girl in his arms. A shocked look on his face that I knew was mirrored on mine.

"Marty?" Theo asked his eyes wide.

Theo's eyes were the exact same electric blue they had been years ago. His hair, on the other hand, was a little longer then before. In looks it was like nothing had really changed at all.

His outfit, on the other hand, was very professional and like nothing I'd ever seen him in before. A dark gray three-piece suit with a blue vest and tie that matched his eyes almost perfectly.

"Hey," I said stuffing my hands in my jeans.

"Alice," Theo said his eyes never leaving mine, "Take Jean-Luc and get inside. Okay, Sweetie?"

Alice nodded her head quickly, jumped out of Theo's arms, and took off running with the dog at her heels. It wasn't until she was inside and the door was closed that Theo said anything.

"I thought," Theo said shaking his head, "Dad said you…That you died."

"I didn't," I said smiling softly, "Not for lack of trying."

"What?!"

Without thinking I pulled Theo into my arms and held him close to me. For a moment it was like nothing had changed, but in my heart I knew that everything was different.

"I'm a cop," I whispered in his ear, "Undercover mostly. So, don't talk about it."

"I won't," Theo said his head coming to rest on my shoulder.

Feeling Theo in my arms I felt my mind go blank. This was exactly what I had wanted. I had the one person I loved more then anything back in my arms and I was never letting him go.

"Wait," I said pulling back, "You have…"

"God daughter," Theo said shaking his head, "Alice is my God Daughter. Marty, I tried…I tried to move past you. I tried to be straight. I couldn't. I'm not."

"So you're not…"

"With anyone? No, I'm not."

A grin came to my lips before I dragged Theo in a kiss. Instantly Theo was kissing back and every doubt that had been in my mind before was gone. Nothing was going to drag me away from him.

"Marty," Theo said pulling away from me fully and taking a few steps away, "Are we…? What are we?"

"Hopefully," I said wrapping an arm around his waist, "We're what we were before. Boyfriends."

"And what about Alice?"

"I'll get to know her. I'm not losing you again, Theo. I just found you. I spent years looking for you. I broke protocol to find you. I'm not losing you. I love you too much. Please, don't make me walk away."

Theo stared at me for a second before pulling me into another kiss. This one was different then the last. It was like we were saying 'Hello' to each other. God, I had missed his kisses.

"Hold on," I said pulling back and flipping open my phone, "Hello?"

"Mr. Deeks," Hetty said calmly, "By your voice I imagine things turned out for the best?"

"They did. Thank you, Hetty."

"I'm glad. I need you to bring Mr. Watson and his daughter to the boatshed."

"What? Why? What's wrong, Hetty?"

"Nothing. I simply believe the teams needs to meet Theo."

It was then that I realized what she was saying. The team needed to know about Theo in case something happened to me. She didn't want the news to be delivered by someone Theo didn't know.

Why she was doing this though was beyond me. I thought I'd have to lie or at least tell Theo that I couldn't tell him anything that was happening during a case. This was Hetty though. She had to have a plan.

"We'll be there in a few," I said hanging up, "Theo, I need you and Alice to come with me."

"Why?" Theo asked confused.

"My boss, Hetty, she wants you to meet the team."

"Okay."

"Okay? Just like that?"

"I haven't changed much, Marty. I still love you. I still draw. I still want nothing more then to help people. And I still trust you. I know you'll never purposefully hurt me. And maybe I'm just naïve, but…You won't…Will you? You won't hurt me?"

Threading a hand through Theo's hair I kissed his lips once before hugging him tightly to me. His head instantly went to rest on shoulder causing me to smile. He was right. He hadn't changed all that much.

I had though. Ever since Theo was taken from me I had changed. Ray had seen the change and he was scared of it. He hated what I had become and I had grown to hate that man just as much.

Hetty and the team thought that Max Gentry was based off of my Father, and in a way he was, but the truth was that was how I acted the first few months after Theo left. It took Ray almost busting my nose for me to finally get back to myself.

"I'll do everything I can to make sure you never get hurt," I said smiling, "We should go."

"No," Theo said pulling back, "You need to meet Alice first."

"So, the real test?"

Theo laughed softly while linking his hand with mine and pulling me towards his home. As soon as the door opened I saw Alice sitting on the stairs staring at the door with Jean-Luc at her feet.

"Daddy," Alice said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Alice," Theo said mimicking her movements.

"Can I ask a question?"

"Of course, Sweetie."

Alice slowly stood up Jean-Luc following her and circled me a few times. I could actually feel her eyes baring into me. I thought that drug and arms dealers were hard to deal with.

No, Alice had got to be the worst person I've ever had to face. And I knew that if she didn't say that she wanted me around that Theo and I were over before we even began.

"Can Jean-Luc come with us and get ice cream?" Alice said grinning happily.


	7. Chapter 7

I own nothing. Slash. Sexual content. Cussing. Abuse content. **Sex!** Review. Enjoy!

* * *

"Marty," Theo said laughing happily, "Stop."

I smiled back at the younger man before wrapping my arms around his waist and throwing both of us onto his bed. The bed groaned loudly under us, but our laughter drown it out.

Theo's Father was going to be gone for the next two weeks so we decided to spend the time together at his place. And if we missed a few classes here and there so be it.

"Tell me," I said moving so Theo was straddling my waist.

"Tell you what?" Theo asked his hands running over my chest calmly.

"Tell me you love me."

The smile on Theo's face softened as he leaned down and kissed me. Our lips moved together slowly. Neither of us having any thought about what was happening around us or what the future held.

All that mattered what right now was the kiss. The words that we were saying. The things we were feeling. I never thought I'd actually be thinking like this, but I couldn't be happier.

"I love you, Marty Deeks," Theo said against my lips, "I love you."

Grinning happily I threaded a hand through his hair and made the kiss firmer. I knew people thought that teenage love was all about sex and that. In some cases that was true, not this time though.

I was going to spend the rest of my life with this man. At least I hoped I did. I loved Theo with all my heart. We'd been dating for a year so far and I couldn't dream of being separated from him.

Theo broke away from my lips and started to trail kisses down my neck. I felt myself arch my head back hoping that he continued. He really did have the most amazing lips.

His teeth slowly scrapped against my jugular while his hands slipped under my T-shirt. Feeling his nails gently scraping down my chest I let out a groan hoping he'd do more.

"Let me take care of you," Theo said tugging my shirt over my head.

Theo's movements were slow as his lips moved down my body until he got to my jeans. Stripping them off along with my boxers I moaned when I felt the air hit my hardened length.

I gripped the sheets below me tightly as the younger man slipped his mouth around me. His tongue danced over me expertly. He knew exactly what I needed to get off.

His hand came to join his lips bringing me to orgasm before very long. This was something Theo had a lot of practice of though. He always said it was one of his favorite things.

"Theo," I said pulling him up to me.

Pressing my lips to Theo's I stripped him completely before moving both of us under the blankets. Theo rested his head on my chest as an arm wrapped securely around my waist.

"I love you too, Theo," I said kissing his forehead.


	8. Chapter 8

I own nothing. Slash. Sexual content. Cussing. Abuse content. Review. Enjoy!

* * *

"Deeks," Kensi said turning to me, "What's going on?"

I froze for a second when I saw that not only was the entire team in the boatshed, but so was Eric and Nell. Alright, I was going to have to do this in front of everyone at once.

Before I could open my mouth to say something Alice skipped forward and stopped in front of Sam. She continued to lick at the ice cream cone we had stopped for as she stared.

"Hi," Alice said happily, "Can I have a piggyback ride?"

"Alice," Theo said kneeling down, "Come here."

The little girl quickly ran into Theo's arms and let him lift her up. I watched Theo calmly whisper something into Alice's ear causing her to nod her head quickly and cuddle into his chest.

No matter how many times I thought about the future with Theo I had never seen a child. Now though…Now there was no way I could see him without a child. He was obviously a good father.

"Guys," I said clearing my throat, "This is Theo Watson and his daughter Alice. Long story short Theo and I used to date before…Something happened. It wasn't until earlier today that I found him again and…Well, there you go."

"Daddy's dating Marty!" Alice said with a wide grin.

On the trip to get ice cream Theo had explained everything to Alice. Luckily, Alice was a smart girl. She took everything in stride. Until she asked if we'd need a new house.

Of course, that was when a whole other conversation started. As much as I wanted to say nothing had changed I knew that it was going to take awhile before Theo and I reached the point of living together.

"You're gay?" Kensi asked surprised.

"No," I said softly, "Not exactly. Just Theo."

Sam and Callen exchanged looks while Nell and Eric did the same. Kensi, on the other hand, just kept staring at me. Alright, I lied. This was the scariest thing I ever had to face.

"G. Callen," Callen said stepping forward, "Sam Hanna. Nell Jones. Eric Beale. Kensi Blye. It's nice to meet you, Theo."

"You too," Theo said smiling softly, "It's good to see the people that have Marty's back. Espeically since there might be times where I have to work with you. I'm sure, Hetty explained."

"Explained what?" I asked confused.

"Before you came to see me. Hetty asked me to work with your team on cases where you needed a psychologist. I had just said yes when you pulled up."

I smiled slightly when I heard that. This was what Hetty had been planning. Of course it was. Hetty knew that without him working with us Theo couldn't know about what I did.

"Daddy," Alice said tugging on his shirt before pointing to Nell, "I want to say hi to the pretty lady."

Theo smiled softly and moved so he was standing next to Nell. Alice and Nell were instantly talking happily. Well, Alice was talking while Nell simply smiled at the younger girl.

"I'm sorry, Kensi," I said turning to my partner, "I never thought…"

"Why'd he leave?" Kensi asked softly.

"He didn't. His Father tried to have him fixed. He's gay. Completely gay. I've only ever loved him."

"You keep saying love. You really do love him?"

"With all my heart. Kensi, I'm sorry. If I led you on or something. I wanted to love you. To be in love with you. I can't though. I haven't seen him since he was sixteen, I was seventeen, and I still love him with all of my heart."

"Deeks, I'm not upset that you flirted with me or led me on or anything. I'm upset that you didn't tell me you were gay or whatever."

"I'm in love with a guy. I'm in love with Theo. I always have been. I always will be. Just tell me you're not mad at me."

"I'm not, you idiot. Now, come on, I want to meet the man that stole my partners heart all those years ago."


End file.
